My Favorite Man
by KenzieRogers
Summary: Being married to Seto Kaiba was her way out, her chance at freedom. She just hadn't expected to fall for the cobalt eyes of the most feared man in the world. But she'd come to find out, sometimes being married to Seto Kaiba came with unforeseen consequences and a hell of a lot of adventure. Rated M for mature content and language.
1. The Wedding

**Thanks dear reader for taking the time to open this regardless of my crappy summary. This story has been rattling around in my head for years and now is when I'm deciding to upload. Hopefully you guys enjoy it, let me know with a review! Thanks! :)**

 **THE WEDDING**

Soleil Lux Stryker had always lived an incredibly privileged life, the kind of life that people could only dream about. Luxurious vacations to exotic places, fast cars whose names most people mispronounced, private aeroplanes, and mega mansions that she called home. She was immensely lucky to be born into the kind of wealth she had been born into, and for that she would always be eternally grateful.

But as usual money and power came with unforeseen consequences that sometimes nearly ruined the entire thing, her life was constantly being reported by the press, hardly any privacy anywhere she went, people who disliked her simply because of her wealth and affluence, and worst of all her family.

Being a Stryker was the absolute bane of Soleil's existence. Her father's constant string of affairs and the hush money they had to consistently shell out because of them. Her mother's ruthlessness and coldness even towards her own children. That and the self-medicating with alcohol as she tended to do. The competitiveness between her and her siblings, added with their mother always pitting them against each other.

Life in the Stryker household was not a very good one, it was more of a continuous state of dramatics and envy. It was probably one of the reasons Soleil enjoyed traveling so much. At least when she traveled she could get the hell away from the people she was forced to call family.

And even though she spent most of her time frequenting other countries avoiding the hell out of the people she was related to, somehow her mother still managed to destroy her life.

She had returned from vacationing in the Maldives, after a much needed reprieve from her mother specifically, Soleil came back to the announcement that she was to get married within the month. And she was to be married off to none other than Seto Kaiba, youngest CEO ever -or something, and multi-billionaire that ran a high end tech company that specialized in the Duel Monsters card games. A man she had only seen once in passing at a charity event she had attended with her father, nearly six months prior.

Apparently there had been some sort of marriage contract drawn up years ago between Charles Stryker and the now deceased Gozaburo Kaiba, as a way to merge their two companies. Apparently Seto Kaiba seemed insistant in fulfilling this agreement, for whatever reason, regardless of the fact that Gozaburo was now long dead. Still the contract had been intended for the Kaiba heir to marry Charles's first daughter, Nova, not Soleil.

But for whatever reason Kaiba had passed on Nova and chosen Soleil instead. Soleil didn't know the whole story, luckily for her she had been away in the Maldives when her father and Seto Kaiba had met to work out the details of the marriage contract. But for whatever reason Kaiba had chosen her and not her older sister. Maybe it had something to do with the incredibly long stick Nova seemed to have constantly up her ass, or the staunchy attitude she seemed to have inherited from her mother. Whatever the reason Kaiba had picked Soleil and the sibling rivalry had become a burning hatred on Nova's part.

Luckily for her, Soleil only had to worry about Nova's jealousy. One Stryker she could handle, five was too much even for her. The eldest of the Stryker siblings, Hunter was indifferent about the whole affair, simply stating to his father to make sure Kaiba couldn't touch their trust funds. To which their father grudgingly pointed out was a very small fraction of the young CEO's vast fortune.

Nova, of course, was the most vocal of her displeasure with the whole affair. And why wouldn't she be? She was the one who got snubbed by one of the world's most eligible bachelors. Not to mention one of the most powerful men in the world. Something which Soleil clearly enjoyed pointing out to her dear sister.

The younger of the Stryker siblings, Orion and the twins; Astrid and Aurora, were mostly indifferent to their elder sister's marriage. Mostly to young to understand the entire ordeal. Orion was more interested in the games her husband to be had a hand in popularizing. And the twins, well, they were three, all they cared about was playing dress up and having tea parties with their imaginary friends. Much to their mother's chagrin.

It seemed everyone had an opinion on Soleil's upcoming nuptials, which although she hated the idea of marrying a man she clearly did not know simply to maintain an image, she agreed to. Why? It was simple. Seto Kaiba was the lesser of two evils. And she'd be far away from her family, all the way in Domino City, whilst they destroyed each other back at the manor.

At least the wedding was taking place in Japan, at the Tokyo Ritz-Carlton. Of course, this wedding would be nothing short of a glamorous, overpriced way of showing off the Stryker-Hawthorne wealth. Not to mention the prestige. It was her mother's way of trying to one up Seto Kaiba, and from what she had read about the guy, she had to say her mother was in way over her head. Seto Kaiba was on a level all his own and her mother would never be able to reach it.

All she wanted to do was get through the wedding and try to avoid her future husband's bad side, which apparently was very well known and very well documented. Hell, who knows, maybe they might even get along. She tried her hardest to ignore the little voice in the back of her head that kept telling her that was just wishful thinking on her part. Her gut wasn't much help either.

Soleil had little to no say in what her wedding would look like. Funny how when you married for someone else's interest you have no say. It was more than mildly annoying to say the least. still , as she kept reminding herself, this was the lesser of two evils. Hey, at least she got to pick out her wedding dress.

And that is how she found herself sitting in a makeup chair in the middle of the penthouse suite at the Ritz-Carlton Tokyo, while Mario dolled her up. For a bridal suite it was awkwardly empty and quiet. Of course, Corrine, her mother, hadn't allowed Soleil to invite any of her friends to the wedding.

"Only people who matter will be invited, Soleil." Her mother had spouted, already on her third glass of wine at 10 am.

She didn't argue with her mother, there was no point, this was a marriage of convenience and she was there to play a part. Nothing more nothing less. Sometimes it was hard for Soleil to decipher who was more angry that Kaiba had chosen her over Nova, her mother or her sister. Still, it didn't stop her from delivering those clever and further irritating both of them.

But Mario was nothing if not pleasant company, he always made her laugh and he hated her sister nearly as much as she did. How could she not get along with the guy? He understood her.

The only other people in the suite with her was a hotel provided assistant, at her mother's behest since she wouldn't be helping her daughter on the day of her wedding, and three of the troop of photographers that had been hired to document the entire event. And that didn't include the gaggle of paparazzi that was stationed outside the hotel and attempting to con their way in. What a preposterous idea. There was no way in hell Corrine Stryker-Hawthorne was ever going to busy herself with something so droll as bothering to help the daughter she was marrying off on the day of her wedding. Hence the assistant.

Still, at least she had Mario there to entertain her. Though if she were being honest with herself, she hadn't heard a single word that had come out of his mouth since he started doing her makeup over half an hour earlier. She paid no mind the the photographers constantly clicking away as if they were going to miss some grand event if they didn't spend every second pressing down on the shutter. They at least, were easy to tune out.

"There." Mario announced setting the finishing spray he had spritzed all over her onto the coffee table in front of him and gaining the reluctant bride's attention. "All finished!"

He practically shoved a handheld mirror into her hands, clearly proud of his work and anxious for her appraisal. And for the sake of his paycheck his approval. Soleil didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't her approval he'd need. If she had to make sure he got paid though, she would. She knew enough of her mother's ticks to get her way, with this anyways.

As usual, Soleil was born away with Mario's artistry as a makeup artist. Somehow he had managed to make her beauty look more natural than she knew it really was. If it hadn't been for the bright red lip and the half an hour she spent sitting in a chair Soleil would've believed he hadn't done much to her. The makeup looked natural and she was more than pleased with what she saw. Her highlight was blinding, but not obnoxiously so. Her brows weren't so done they looked like boxes drawn on her forehead. And her complexion looked as if it were made of porcelain.

"It's amazing, Mario." She beamed, finally happy with something on this wretched day.

Mario beamed at the praise and Soleil couldn't help but smirk. "Of course, knowing your work, I expected nothing less."

Mario returned the smirk, his glossed lips jutting out just enough to give him a more prominent pout, as he posed in front of her. "I only work with what's given to me darling." He drawled out in a fake French accent.

He tilted her chin up to inspect his work once more. "And you my dear, are perfection!" He professed throwing his arms high into the air and striking yet another dramatic pose. If anything, Mario was always ready for a photo op.

Try telling that to my mother, Soleil couldn't help but think. But she kept that to herself, couldn't say something snarky and then have it come out in the news the next day. She had an appearance to maintain, for her family, and soon enough for her husband's family.

She tried not to cringe at the idea of getting married. She was 19 for craps sake. She was supposed to be out partying, maybe going to college, figuring out what she wanted to be and what she wanted to do with her life. Not selling her life off to the highest bidder because it'll benefit her family's social status and wealth.

But, yet again here she was, on the 53rd floor of the Ritz-Carlton in Tokyo with her make up artist and an assistant helping her into her $40,000 custom Galia Lahav wedding gown. Photographers capturing every one of her movements to document the grandiose none of her friends around to help or witness this. In a way she was grateful for that, they wouldn't be subjected to see her misery. In another way, she felt bitter that they hadn't disregarded her mother's orders. But they wouldn't dare put their positions and power in open rebellion against Corrine Stryker-Hawthorne. Most of her friends parents depended on hers for their positions, everything from Senators, to business heads, to celebrities. Her parents had their hands in everything and they had everyone in their pockets.

Everyone except Seto Kaiba, another reason why she had agreed to the marriage.

Still her silent bridal suite was a lot better than having to deal with her parents. Or anyone of her family really.

If she had to guess her parents would be in their suite arguing with each other about her father's latest affair, who he had most likely invited to the reception. Charles would be doing his best to ignore his wife, getting dressed and keeping as much distance from her as physically possible. While Corrine marched on after him in her expensive designer heels, practically screaming, and clinging onto either a gin and tonic or a white russian, or even a glass of scotch depending on how angry she was.

The youngest of her siblings were probably in their own suite being looked after by their nannies, seeing as how their parents were clearly incapable and very uninterested in their children.

Hunter was probably burying himself into whatever hook up he had managed to convince to come to Japan. He'd probably drop her after the wedding and venture to find some local flavor. Maybe even one of the daughters of the CEOs her mother had made sure to invite to the reception.

Her grandparents, both from her mother and father's side, would probably be trying to avoid each other like the plague. Just because their children got married does not mean they got along. To be honest they barely tolerated their own children, why would they tolerate each other? Elizabeth Hawthorne-Abbot would probably be off at the bar chugging back martinis like it was nobody's business. Matthew Hawthorne would be away in the lounge smoking cigars and constantly checking on his investments and stocks.

While Harriet Stryker-Lowell and William Stryker holed themselves up in their suite and generally just being horrible human beings. Thankfully away from the public.

Nova was probably pissed off and destroying her suite. Most likely taking out all the anger and frustration that she could before the days events began. She had to make sure to be the epitome of Stryker perfection, a true lady. She had to show that she was the better of the elder Stryker daughters. Anything to distract from the fact that she had been passed up by one of the richest men on the planet. That she hadn't been good enough and the sister she loathed had.

Soleil would bet that her sister would spend the night drinking. Nova was nothing if not another version of their mother in the making. She was going to have a miserable life if she continued on the path she was on.

Shaking away the thoughts of her family, Soleil turned her attention to the custom gown hanging on the door to her room. It was a true work of art, she had to admit, the design team had more than outdone themselves with her dress. The dress itself was the whitest of whites it could possibly be, a sheer chiffon and tulle mix meant to seem more sheer than it was, with a nude slip cleverly hidden in the more "inappropriate" of parts. A plunging v-neck that Corrine would absolutely hate like there was no tomorrow. She'd deem it whorish no doubt. But at this point Soleil couldn't find it in her to care at all what her mother thought of her.

As she inspected it more she caught glimpses of the Swarovski crystal shimmering in the light. Small flower embellishments were also present, though she really had to lean in to be able to see them. All in all it was utter perfection, her dream wedding dress, or well one of them after all. When it came to fashion Soleil tended to change her mind more often than not.

Mario and her assistant, Aiko, both helped her into her dress. Aiko zipping and adjusting where need be, whilst Mario fixed her dark chocolate curls into the custom Cartier, sun tiara bejeweled with rubies, white and pink diamonds, and pearls. Another one of her mother's brilliant ideas to show of the family's ostentatious wealth. She rolled her eyes at the intent behind the ridiculous piece of jewelry she'd never be able to wear again, but she did appreciate its beauty.

Soleil barely heard the knock on the door, luckily Aiko ever the diligent assistant was quick to attend to whoever was there. All she heard was a small squeak and thundering footsteps, followed by the hurried clicking of heels.

"We need to talk." A gruff voice rang out, taking instant command of the space.

Soleil wasn't even slightly surprised to find Seto Kaiba standing just feet away from her, icy eyes boring into her frame.

Not knowing what to say, her amber eyes bore into his sapphire colored ones. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." It was the first thing that popped into her head.

She tried to be unnerved by his sudden appearance, but he was a lot closer than he had ever been. And from this distance it was hard for her to deny that the man was good looking. Ridiculously good looking if she were being honest with herself. Still she ignored the way her face began to heat up and the sudden butterflies in her stomach. But pride forbid her from looking away, a Stryker never backed down.

Kaiba made no acknowledgement of her comment, instead he turned to Aiko and Mario. "Leave us." He ordered.

Both Mario and Aiko quickly glanced at Soleil, unsure of what to do. The Stryker heiress quickly nodded, effectively dismissing her two helpers. Her eyes remaining locked onto his.

Kaiba waited until they were both gone before turning to his… wife. The word still didn't feel right, even in the privacy of his own head.

He took in her appearance, beautiful as expected, but he wasn't easily swayed by a woman's beauty. He would never admit how tantalizing he found the color of her lips in that moment. His own mind refused to acknowledge it. Still she was a vision, and anyone in attendance to this ordeal would be rolling in jealousy. She would make a great Kaiba in the long run.

"Nice dress choice." It was as close to a compliment as he'd give her.

It was more than she was expecting, honestly. "Thanks."

Kaiba made a minor nod of acknowledgement. "I hope you do realize there are certain expectations you'd have to uphold once the ceremony is complete." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Soleil couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I know what is expected of me." She scoffed. "I'm a Stryker, people have been expecting things from since the moment I was conceived."

Plopping down onto the plush sofa she slipped into the custom Christian Louboutin pumps she'd ordered. Another obnoxious show of wealth, one she wouldn't complain about.

"Very well," He acquiesced, seating himself regally into the armchair across from her. "Fortunately my expectations of you weren't what I wished to discuss."

Crossing one leg over the other he continued to watch as she put the finishing touches to her ensemble, a few Cartier bracelets, some earrings, and even the necklace he had commissioned for her. A Niwaka original, choker piece made with white gold and adorned with diamonds. He had gotten the idea grudgingly enough from Maximillion Pegasus himself.

"Then?" She asked staring at him with guarded curiosity. "Why are you here?"

"Simply to inform you that our honeymoon has been postponed." He watched her carefully, wanting to see exactly how she would take the news. "I have some business to attend to back in Domino, we will be heading there tonight after the reception." Kaiba glanced down at his watch, only five minutes to go until their impending marriage.

"We better get going, don't want to keep our guests waiting." He stood, more gracefully than should be humanly possible, and held his hand out to her.

Soleil could feel the warmth spreading across her cheek, the man could be cold but he was sure handsome. Still she didn't hesitate in taking his hand, no better time than the present to begin the rest of their lives.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. The Reception

Hey guys! Thanks for all the views and favorites and follows! Hopefully you guys like this chapter, I tried to show a little more of Soleil's personality while still keeping some elements of her vague. However more will be revealed in time! Let me know what you guys think!

\- Kenzie

 **My Nyas** : The story takes place after YGO: DM, just for the purpose of keeping up with the timeline, since I highly doubt 17 year old Seto Kaiba would even consider getting married. Lol. But I'm glad you like it, hopefully this next chapter is up to par.

 **SkittleLuvr.x3** : Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

 **THE RECEPTION**

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. As a final "fuck you" to her family between the bride and groom arrive together, hand in hand. They even walked down the aisle together, unplanned as it was, Soleil couldn't help but enjoy herself.

It was even more satisfying when the look on Corrine's face morphed into barely contained anger. She was surprised her mother hadn't reached into her Birkin and pulled out the silver flask Soleil was sure she had hidden in there. Her father was disinterested as can be she caught him reaching into his jacket pocket to check on his phone. Most likely updates from his latest mistress.

' _If he invited his mistress to the reception, I'm kicking the bitch out, in front of everyone.'_ Soleil couldn't help but think her new husband would not object to the idea. From what she had read, Seto Kaiba was a very private man, and did not have any scandals to his name. She was positive he wouldn't tolerate one from her father.

The only people in attendance of the ceremony were her family, Mario, Kaiba's little brother Mokuba, and a handful of personal guards he had to make sure the ceremony was kept private.

Mokuba stood at the altar on the side his brother would take, while Mario stood at Soleil's side. She refused to have Nova be apart of her wedding, not that she thought her sister would be willing either way. The twins, sure were excited to play their roles, they ran ahead of the couple. Astrid scattered the rose petals on the floor all demure and lady like. While Aurora threw it in the air giggling along happily.

Soleil couldn't help but wish she shared her baby sisters' enthusiasm, still Seto Kaiba was the lesser of two evils. No one could convince her otherwise.

Mokuba had smiled when he saw his brother and his new wife walking down the aisle together. The raven haired teen really liked his brother's new wife. She was pretty sure but he know from first hand experience that above all, Soleil was kind. And she didn't take crap from anyone. Which though he would never admit out loud, Mokuba knew his brother needed. Too many people were afraid of Seto to ever deny him anything, even when he was being irrational. He knew Soleil would have no problem doing just that.

Mokuba had met Soleil and the rest of the Stryker family at the last charity gala he had gone to with Seto. He had been so bored with the entire affair, sitting alone at their assigned table while Seto reluctantly mingled with the other people there. He remembered wishing he had stayed back at the hotel, before quickly dismissing that thought, he'd be just as bored in a different location.

Still, he admitted he was better off with his brother, he'd hate having to talk to anyone at the event. But luckily he hadn't been alone for long, minutes into his boredom the prettiest girl he had ever seen sat down with him and began to talk to him. That was how he had met Soleil, she hadn't known who he was that much was clear when she merely glanced at his older brother with disinterest before turning all her attention to him. She was kind enough to spend her time with him, even when she didn't have to.

He also met Nova Stryker that night, and well, he could live without her. As soon as Nova had realized who he was she had wedged her way into the fun he and Soleil had been having and badgered him with questions about Seto. That was until Soleil had told her off and Nova had stomped furiously away, annoyed at her sister.

When Seto had shared about the impending marriage contract, which Mokuba still couldn't really grasp why his brother was even going through with, and exactly who he was supposed to marry… Well, it's safe to say that Mokuba had his objections. Sometimes he wondered if he had anything to do with Seto's decision to marry Soleil instead of her older sister. Whatever the reason it was, Mokuba was more than happy with his brother's decision.

The ceremony was short and to the point. They repeated the vows after their officiant and then shared a simple touch of the lips. Soleil couldn't even think of calling that a kiss, it was too clinical. But still, she was kissing Seto Kaiba, who was now her husband, she was the envy of the world now.

According to what Mario told her. And the glares she later received from nearly all the women attending the reception. She nearly rolled her eyes at their idiocy.

Their reception was held in the Grand Ballroom, which was decorated in peonies, Juliet roses, and orchids as far as the eyes could see. She even saw centerpieces with blue hydrangeas spread out amongst the white and pink hues. It must've been her mother's way of incorporating her husband into the ordeal. Mario had informed her that Seto Kaiba had a notorious fondness for the color blue. She was quick to correct him. His fondness was for the Blue Eyes White Dragon, not so much the color blue.

But she had barely any time to really take it all in. As soon as they had walked in, Kaiba had lead her to the white tile dance floor that had been set up and straight into their first dance as a married couple.

A slow viennese waltz, Soleil wasn't even slightly surprised that her new husband could flawlessly execute it.

"Surprised about something?" He must've seen something in her expression, cause he asked.

Soleil merely smiled softly. "Not really, but I would like to eventually know more about my husband." She could feel everyone's eyes on them just as he spun her before pulling her close to him once more. "And not just what other people tell me."

Kaiba's cobalt eyes bore into her own amber ones, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lip. "And what do these people tell you about me?"

"That you're evil incarnate." Soleil smirked, staring right into cobalt sapphire eyes. "But I don't believe it." That seemed to catch her husband's attention. "If anything you're the lesser of two evils."

He watched as her eyes narrowed and her attention drifted off to another place. Seemed like his new little bride had some secrets. He would leave it alone, for now. But he'd make sure he got everything out of her sooner or later. Seto Kaiba did not like secrets, especially from those who were near him. He'd have to keep a closer eye on her.

Their dance came to a slow end and they made off to the head table. Kaiba watched his young bride, he nearly rolled his eyes at the thought, she was only a year and several months younger than himself. Her assistant, Mario, as the background check he had done told him, came and removed the ridiculously long veil attached to the crown she wore.

It was ridiculous but she looked every inch the royalty she practically was. At least his bride was beautiful, Kaiba had to admit. Now, if she were more than her beauty, that was yet to be seen. But from the short instance he'd spoken with her, he'd gotten the impression that she more intelligent than the people surrounding her seemed to believe. Though her expression betrayed nothing, her eyes were expressive.

He noticed that she pointedly avoided her family, at least her parents and her older siblings, the youngest were busy running around actually enjoying themselves. When they did make towards their sister, Soleil was all smiles. Her attention was entirely focused on the children before they were off and running away again. The children seemed to be the only ones who were managing to enjoy themselves. Well apart from Mokuba who had now taken it upon himself to entertain his new sister in law. He watched with rapt amusement as his brother laughed freely with Soleil, her mood clearly brighter since the beginning of this whole affair.

The inspection on his new wife however was cut short as a tap to his shoulder had his attention shifting.

The scowl on his face intensified. "Anderson." He all but spat out in disgust. "What are you doing here?"

Rylan Anderson was little more than an annoying pest in Seto Kaiba's book. He was president of Carson Financing, one of the leading financial backing companies in the United States. But the man in charge was little more than a rat in a suit. His time was spent cavorting with different women and spending his time gambling away his company in any casino he could find.

"Corrine invited me." Rylan smirked, green eyes dancing with mirth at the scowl on Kaiba's face. "That was an invitation that I couldn't refuse."

Kaiba watched as Rylan's attention traveled to Soleil, now seated and in deep conversation with his younger brother. He didn't like the way Rylan was staring at Soleil, though he'd never admit it. "Shouldn't you be learning how to run your company and not attending social gatherings that have no interest to you?"

Rylan's smile was as grimy as the man himself. "No interest?" He scoffed out a disbelieving laugh. "The great Seto Kaiba gets married, to the daughter of one of the richest men in the world no less, and it's not supposed to be of interest to me." That time he cackled.

Seto's face was the epitome of disinterest although internally he cringed at the infuriating sound of Rylan's cackle.

"This is the biggest event of the century!" Rylan declared. "The world's most unattainable man just managed to secure one of the biggest - if not the biggest financial backers on the planet. And you managed not to get the ugly daughter, either!" This time he pointed directly at Soleil with his champagne flute. "You're the luckiest bastard this fucking planet ever spit out." The last part was growled out with undisguisable malice. "Let's just hope your pretty little bride's loyalty is with you and not with her family. But then again, Soleil has always had a more rebellious streak."

Seto's patience was worn thin with the man. "You're pathetic Anderson." He scoffed, annoyed he was having to deal with this pest. "Don't come bitching to me about your ridiculous inferiority complex, I'm not your therapist, I don't care to hear it. If you're going to sulk why don't you do me a favor and get the hell out of my sight or I'll have my guards throw you out." He looked the man up and down, not seeing any redeemable quality whatsoever. "You disgust me."

He left the idiot sputtering in his wake trying to come up with some sort of comeback. By the time he had come up with something Seto was taking a seat at the head table with his new wife, his little brother, and his wife's assistant. He wouldn't bother delving into exactly why Anderson chose to speak to him. He'd deal with that later, for now he had to make it through the rest of this evening.

Soleil glanced at him quickly as he sat down beside her before quickly turning her attention to the crowd watching their every move intently. She placed on an award winning smile before turning to her husband.

"Seto." She called quickly gaining his attention.

He quickly glanced at her but said nothing. She took this as an invitation to continue. She chose not to dwell on the fact that that had been the first time she had called him buy his name.

"What did Rylan Anderson want?" She asked leaning into him, trying to speak as lowly as possible.

Soleil saw the cobalt eyes darken considerably at the mention of Rylan. She couldn't blame him, Rylan was a sleaze ball, but she needed to know what they had been talking about. From the look Seto was giving her, one of dangerous suspicion, she probably shouldn't have asked though. Did he suspect she had an involvement with him now? She nearly cringed at the thought of ever being anywhere near Rylan. If Seto thought that then she'd definitely have a problem. So to appease him, she decided to give him a gift of sorts.

"Idiocies." Was the gruff response. "Why? Is there something about Anderson I should know?" It wasn't a question she knew that much. He had phrased it as such but she was more than capable of reading between the lines.

 _What's your interest in Rylan Anderson? What do you know that I don't? Tell me._

Soleil's smile was genuine now and for the first time in the evening since speaking to Mokuba she was enjoying herself. He was in for such a shock. She plucked the champagne flute from in front of her, taking a delicate sip of the bubbly drink before focusing on Seto once again.

"The idiot is doing everything he can to get his hands on someone's money now that Carson Financing is going bankrupt." She said enjoying the subdued shock on his face. If she hadn't been looking at him she would've missed it. "Apparently darling, Rylan squandered so much of his own money that he took to embezzling. He stole so much that by the time they caught up with him company reserves were nearly wiped out. Plus he has a horrible addiction to cocaine and women."

Seto's eyebrow rose watching his wife with rapt interest. Where in the hell had she gotten all this information from? If all this was true then having a wife would prove to be very beneficial to him. A pretty face and a cunning mind, his mind was already racing with the possibilities.

"How do you know this exactly?" He asked interested but maintaining his practiced air of indifference. He needed to know her sources.

Soleil shrugged, a dainty gesture that only someone with years of practiced social graces and a rigorous upbringing could achieve. "He likes to cheat and his girlfriend likes to drink. Unfortunately for him, Kristen is a very talkative drunk, and spills everything she possibly can. I think it's her way of getting back at him."

She leaned closer to him once more before glancing out into the crowd. "I probably have more dirt on all the men in here than any corporate spy could ever manage to acquire." He ignored how close her lips were to his ear.

She turned to him and Seto saw a devilish smirk on those blood painted lips one, dare he say, all to similar to the one he gave competitors when he knew he had won. His eyes shot back to hers instantly.

"Never underestimate the power of a scorned girlfriend." She said. "They're the ones that hold all the power in relationships like this, not even the wives have the information most of these girls do. The girlfriends are the ones they tell everything to because they think they'll always be under their thumbs. Unfortunately, most of the time they're right because girls like those don't know what to do with information like that."

Seto was more than amused and even more impressed with how cunning Soleil really was. He had feared when he picked her that she would be another heiress with nothing more than money and expensive clothes to their name. He was worried she'd be another airhead with absolutely no sustenance. He was happy to say that he had been utterly wrong about his angelic looking wife. She was nearly as conniving as he was. A smirk found its way onto his lips.

"And you do?" He asked, taunting her. He wanted to be impressed with her, so he had asked if only to see the answer she would give him.

Mirth danced in a fiery haze through her now golden eyes. "Of course." She smiled. "I'm not one of those girls they pick. I'm a completely different creature."

He had been ready to be disappointed by the answer when Soleil had caught him off guard going on to explain the differences between herself and the girlfriends of corporate magnates.

"See these men all have a specific type; beautiful face, killer body, and low intelligence. What most of them will do is get a girl in a lower station than they are, give them the Cinderella experience, make them believe they're in some sort of fairytale. But there is always the threat hanging over them; if they slip up everything will be taken away from them."

She took another small sip of the champagne before continuing. "I on the other hand have money, have a family name, and grew up in the same social circles that they reside in. There is no fairytale that they can offer me. There's no fantasy life with them that I will buy into. And I know their wives, not that that's much of threat, but it is enough to cause them a headache. What I do have is the intelligence to know that anything information they give me is something I can use against them."

"That's what makes me so dangerous to them. I'm smart enough to know that knowledge is power and that they're stupid enough to give it away for a simple fuck." She finished off with a smirk so antagonising in its nature that it didn't sit well on her innocent face.

Seto smirked, more than impressed with Soleil. The girl was incredibly intelligent and cunning and most importantly she had knowledge on all his business rivals. He'd be unstoppable with her by his side. For once this marriage wasn't making his stomach acid churn in disgust. Now all he wanted to do was set her loose and destroy all his rivals. Who would have thought that his greatest asset would be the dark haired beauty he now called wife.

"I'm impressed Soleil, who would've thought you'd be so ruthless." He took a sip of his own champagne his eyes never once straying from hers.

"My parents are horrible people, and my family is full of horrible people, unfortunately that means I inherited some of that horribleness." She mumbled, quick flashes of anger and sadness crossing her delicate features. "But that horribleness is what makes me invaluable to you."

He was about to comment on that remark when both their attentions were captured by the man steadily approaching their table. He tensed instantly, fist clenching at his side, and anger coursing through his body. What the hell did he think he was doing? Showing up here, of all places.

 _What the hell are you plotting?_ Seto couldn't help but think trying his hardest not to break his calm exterior.

"No way!" Mokuba had exclaimed watching the man with wariness.

Soleil watched as Mokuba scooted closer to his brother and herself, his eyes never leaving the figure approaching them. Something in her gut told her that whoever this guy was he was exceptionally bad news. And with the way Seto had shot out of his chair and was glaring at him she'd say he was not a fan of the man. About 200 odd eyes were on them again in an instant.

Soleil stood as well grabbing onto Mokuba making sure to maneuver him behind her. The poor kid was nearly shaking.

The older man stopped right in front of their table on a couple of feet separating him from Seto. Soleil watched the grey haired man intently as Seto tried to set him on fire with his mind given the glare he was sending his way. He was dressed in a suit sure, but he wore sunglasses inside. She was sure the sun had set at least a couple of hours ago there was no logical reason for the man to be wearing sunglasses indoor and that alone was enough to send warning sirens flaring in her head.

"Croquet!" Seto growled, the menace in his voice crashing throughout the ballroom in turbulent waves. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Soleil could see people trying to subtly glance their way but most had kept their distance, so she knew they wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. The tension however, was palpable. That couldn't be hidden. Especially not with the deadly look Seto's face had taken on.

The man, Croquet, simply smiled unaffected by Seto's threatening aura. "I come on behalf of Master Pegasus, to deliver a gift to the new Mrs. Kaiba."

The man turned to face her then, and Soleil was more uncomfortable than she ever remembered being in her life. She couldn't tell what he was thinking with those glasses over his eyes. It was unnerving.

"Mrs. Kaiba, my master sends his regrets for not being able to attend but he did send this for you." He handed her a small wooden box, intricate and polished. It reminded her of the box where her favorite Harry Winston watch resided. Had she remembered to have the maids pack it?

 _Not the time or place Soleil, focus!_ The little voice in the back of her head chided.

She took it with all the grace social custom dictated, a pleasant smile on her face as she did so. "Thank you, please extend Mr. Pegasus my deepest gratitude." She nearly rolled her eyes at herself she was really laying it on thick.

Croquet bowed his head at her assuring her he would extend her thanks to his employer before turning once more to her husband. "Your gift has been sent to the Kaiba estate as Mr. Pegasus thought it more..prudent." The polite tone he had used with Soleil was nonexistent at this point. It was safe to say there was bad blood there, you would have to be an idiot not to notice that.

He bowed, a mockery of respect, before quickly making his departure. Seto hadn't stopped glaring at the man until he was sure he was out of the building and even then he had called in his head of security to make sure Croquet had actually left. They needed to get the hell out of there and back to Domino now!

"Come on," He said taking a hold of Soleil's arm. "We need to leave, now!"

"What? Why?" She protested. "We just got here, we haven't even had cake."

Seto scowled. Of all things she was worried about cake? "You can have cake when we get back to the manor." He had no patience at the moment. He had to get back to the estate who knew what the hell Pegasus had planned. He wouldn't be caught off guard in the middle of Pegasus's schemes once again. "Mokuba, let's go!"

Mokuba was more than ready to leave. Soleil on the other hand was still reeling but sure, why not leave in the middle of their wedding reception?

As sarcastic as that had sounded in her head, the more she looked over the crowd the more she found she did not mind leaving. Most of the people her mother had oh so graciously invited were businessmen and people she rather would have nothing to do with. Not to mention the whole thing was a complete borefest. And her friends weren't even in the country, Corrine had made sure to keep them away at all costs.

The only thing left to do was leave. So she let Seto pull her along with him, belatedly remembering to wave goodbye to Mario and her younger siblings. Everyone else she ignored. Just like she tried to ignore the weird feeling in her gut that something was coming.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
